Healthy Eating Twi
1. We all need to eat a good mixture of different foods to keep ourselves healthy. In this lesson we will look at which foods are good to eat and which foods are bad for our health. needed here 2. Most of us have one main food that we eat each day. For example, this main food may be rice, maize or cassava. needed here 3. This food is good as it fills you up and stops you from feeling hungry. It probably forms the main part of what you eat each day. needed here 4. Your main food is important, but this food alone is not enough to keep you healthy. Even if you eat a lot of this main food you will still need to eat a mixture of other foods to keep yourself healthy. needed here 5. Now here’s a question for you! needed here 6. If you eat only rice or maize will you keep healthy? needed here 7. Yes, needed here 8. Or no? needed here 9. Press a button now. needed here 10. That’s right. As well as your main food you also need to eat a mixture of other foods. needed here 11. Some foods are very good at keeping your body strong. These foods also help your children to grow strong and healthy. needed here 12. These foods are sometimes called grow foods or protein foods. needed here 13. Examples of protein foods are meat, fish, eggs and milk. needed here 14. If possible you should try to eat some of these protein foods every day. needed here 15. Which of these is a protein food? needed here 16. Press a button now. needed here 17. You are correct! needed here 18. Why are protein foods good for your body? needed here 19. They keep your body strong, needed here 20. Or they make you feel less thirsty? needed here 21. Press a button now. needed here 22. Yes. Protein foods keep your body strong. needed here 23. Some foods help to protect you from illness and help to keep you healthy. These protective foods are mainly fruit and vegetables. needed here 24. You should try to eat fruit and vegetables every day as they are very good foods for your body. needed here 25. Fruit and vegetables also help to prevent constipation. needed here 26. Why are fruit and vegetables good for your body? needed here 27. Because they make you fat, needed here 28. Or because they help you keep healthy? needed here 29. That’s right! Fruit and vegetables help you keep healthy and help protect you from illness. needed here 30. How often should you eat fruit and vegetables? needed here 31. Once a week, needed here 32. Or every day? needed here 33. Correct! You should try to eat fruit and vegetables every day, as they are very good foods for your body. needed here 34. Some foods give you energy. You need plenty of energy to work and look after your family. needed here 35. Your children also need energy to go to school. needed here 36. Examples of energy foods are oils and peanuts. needed here 37. Which of these gives you most energy? needed here 38. Peanuts, needed here 39. Or oranges? needed here 40. Yes. Peanuts are a good energy food. needed here 41. Why is it important to eat energy foods? needed here 42. Because they help you sleep well, needed here 43. Or because they give you energy to work and look after your family? needed here 44. That’s right. Energy foods give you the energy you need to work and look after your family. needed here 45. By adding foods from these other groups to your main food you can make healthy meals for your family. needed here 46. You do not have to eat all the foods we have talked about. Eat your main food and add whatever other good foods are available in your area. needed here 47. Even just a little of these additional foods added to your main food can make a big difference to your health and your children’s health. needed here 48. Do you need to add a lot of other foods to your main food to keep your family healthy? needed here 49. Yes, needed here 50. Or no? needed here 51. Correct. Even just a little of these additional foods added to your main food can make a big difference to the health of your family. needed here 52. Some popular foods are not good for your health. needed here 53. Examples of these bad foods include burgers, sweets and fizzy drinks such as “Coca Cola” and “Pepsi”. needed here 54. You may see many advertisements for these foods, but this does not mean they are good for your health. needed here 55. These foods are often expensive and are bad for your health and your teeth. needed here 56. Which foods should you avoid? needed here 57. Fruit and vegetables, needed here 58. Or sweets and fizzy drinks? needed here 59. That’s right! Foods such as burgers, sweets and fizzy drinks are not good for your health and should be avoided. needed here 60. As well as eating a good mixture of different foods it is important to drink clean, safe water. needed here 61. You need to drink plenty of clean, safe water to help your body work properly. needed here 62. If your water is not from a safe source, such as a pipe or pump, you should boil it. Then allow the water to cool before drinking it. needed here 63. Why should you drink plenty of clean, safe water? needed here 64. To help your body work properly, needed here 65. Or because it tastes nice? needed here 66. Good! Everyone needs to drink plenty of clean, safe water to help their body work properly. needed here 67. When you get enough energy from your food to do your normal daily activities you will stay at a normal weight. Maintaining a normal weight is good for your health. needed here 68. If you don’t eat enough food you will not have enough energy and you will become weak. needed here 69. If you don’t eat enough food you will gradually lose weight, which can eventually make you ill. needed here 70. If you are able to eat more food and get more energy you can increase to a normal weight again. needed here 71. What will happen if you don’t eat enough food? needed here 72. You will become weak, needed here 73. Or you will feel good? needed here 74. Yes. If you don’t eat enough food you will gradually lose weight and become weak. You may even become ill. needed here 75. If you eat too much food your body will store the extra energy as fat. needed here 76. If you don’t use up this extra energy in your daily activities, you will gradually become overweight. Being overweight is not good for your health. needed here 77. If you become overweight you can return to normal weight by eating less food. needed here 78. If you are not sure what is normal weight, your local health centre will be able to tell you what is a normal weight for you. needed here 79. If you are overweight what should you do to return to normal weight? needed here 80. Drink a lot of water, needed here 81. Or eat less food? needed here 82. You are right! If you are overweight you can return to normal weight by eating less food. needed here 83. The most important thing to remember is that your body needs a good mixture of different foods. needed here 84. You should try to add other good foods to your main food to keep your body healthy. Adding just a little of the additional foods we have talked about to your main food can make a big difference to the health of your whole family. needed here 85. If you have a little extra money and want to buy a treat for your child, choose something that will help keep your child strong and healthy. needed here 86. An egg or some fruit is a much better choice than sweets! needed here 87. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 88. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 89. Hello. The title of this lesson is “ Healthy Eating ”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again, press the middle button. needed here 90. You’ve now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 91. Correct! needed here 92. “Healthy Eating” needed here 93. Bread? needed here 94. Or meat? needed here